We are the Spirit of England
by I am The Lev
Summary: We are the spirit of England. Together, we represent the ideas that drive its people.


I am England's pain. Within me lies the will to fight, to pour everything that I have into protecting the lands and people I call my countrymen. When England is under threat, I feel it in the pit of my stomach. When England is torn, I cannot rest until it is whole again. When England is rotting, I feel my resolve harden. I will continue to push forward, uprooting the corruption that has shot through my country like a cancer. I am England's pain. I am Robin Hood.

I am England's mind. I think everything through logically, trying to use knowledge to reach my goal. When I see people hungry, I immediately think to feed them. When I see people hurting, I immediately think to heal them. When I see people being oppressed, I immediately think to liberate them. I know that the current state of things is wrong, and so I endeavor to find the solution. I am England's mind. I am Djaq.

I am England's conscience. I want to fight for king and country, but my motivation comes from the people. I have seen people taxed into submission. I have seen people rot in jail cells. I have seen people starve. In my heart, I know that I must do what I do. I must do what is right. Every person lost to the tyranny of the government tears at my insides. Every person lost is England lost. I am England's conscience. I am Will Scarlet.

I am England's eyes. I see things that others do not see, or chose to ignore. I see the lush lands start to wilt from the inside. I see the broken spirits of the working man. I see the pain of the nation, manifested in one man. I am a witness of unspeakable horrors, and yet I can still see beauty that was, is, and will be. I observe the subtle things, and it helps me help my brethren. I am England's eyes. I am Much.

I am England's right hand. I do not speak often, choosing instead to trust in what I know. I know actions. I feel something strike against England, and I react. I strike back. I know what I am capable of, and I use my abilities to help those that cannot help themselves. I offer help for those who seek it. I move to stop those who would hurt the things that I hold dear. I am England's right hand. I am John Little.

I am England's voice. I speak out against corruption, and I will not be silenced. I know that there are people out there who cannot be heard, and so I speak for them. Sometimes, I am unable to act outright, but I always find a way to voice the will of the masses. Sometimes, my dissent is quiet, subtle, discrete. Sometimes, it is as loud and clear as a trumpet. Either way, it is always heard. I am England's voice. I am Marian Fitzwalter.

I am England's ears. I hear the people crying. I hear the voice of revolution. I hear the schemes of those who would see England destroyed and rebuilt in their image. I hear them all and tuck the information away. I want to shut things out, but I find that I cannot. I want to prove my loyalty to England, but the things that I hear make me unsure, uneasy. I bide my time, knowing that one day the things that I've heard will help save England. For now, I sit back and listen. I am England's ears. I am Allan A Dale.

I am England's bleeding heart. I persistently beat, hoping to embrace everyone. I cling to the ideal that everyone has the potential to be good. I want to love everyone, and the exposure has cut me, leaving me to slowly bleed. If there is one person going hungry, if there is one person who loses a loved one, if there is one person that must cry himself to sleep at night, I feel the guilt that comes with failure. I am England's bleeding heart. I am Morgan Weaver.

We are the spirit of England. Together, we represent the ideas that drive its people. We are freedom. We are revolution. We are feeling. We are logic. We are love. We are the will to fight for what is right. We are the spirit of England. We are Robin Hood.

_O-u-t-l-a-w-s_

This little ficlet thing was actually inspired by Fight Club. It's probably better not to ask.

Not really a lot to say about this one. Seriously.

Anyway, as weird as it is, I hope you all enjoy! Please review!


End file.
